No Holding Back
by CharlieSwagron
Summary: Just a one shot of what we all know happens after the screen fades to black for 3x18 "Bleeding Through." Warning: SPOILER if you haven't seen the episode, though, if you're in the Outlaw Queen fandom, you probably already know what it is.


**Disclaimer: If I owned the show, then that screen wouldn't have faded to black and we would've been shown what happened after the kiss.**

**A/N: How bout that episode, huh? And what about that freaking kiss?! Here's just a one shot of what I believe happened after the episode ended because c'mon...we all know what they did after **_**that**_** kiss.**

"But I promise you, I will get it back," Robin vowed to her. He was staring into Regina's eyes, trying to convey his sincerity and seriousness.

Through with waiting any longer, Regina grabbed the lapels of his coat and yanked him towards her, letting her mouth find his.

The kiss was explosive. The second their lips touched, it felt like she'd come home. She suddenly felt like a fool for ignoring Tinker Bell all those years ago. Her second shot at True Love and she'd turned tail and run. Now here she was, finally getting her second chance, her next—and hopefully final—opportunity to find love.

The two parted for a brief moment, harsh breaths escaping their mouths. Suddenly, Robin went from puzzled to predatory. He pulled Regina's body close to his and slammed his mouth down onto hers. The fierce passion raging between them settled deep into their skins. Their tongues danced together. Their arms wrapped around each other. Soon, it was realized that there were too many clothes separating them.

Robin tugged off the white scarf that hung loosely over her shoulders while Regina pulled at his jacket. Neither cared that they were in the middle of the woods and they most certainly didn't care that they had only just shared their first kiss mere minutes ago. Regina did, however, remember that Robin was not alone in the woods.

Taking her mouth away from his, Regina said, "Wait, we can't do this here. What about Roland or the Merry Men?"

It took the thief a long second before he realized what she'd asked. Then he laughed. "In case you hadn't noticed, milady, we're not at the camp."

The mayor looked around and noticed a distinct lack of tents and men.

At her question look, he told her, "I was so guilty about just giving your heart away so I came out here to be alone. Don't worry about Roland; the Men are watching over him." He gave her a curious expression. "You really hadn't notice that you didn't have to walk all the way to my camp in order to find me?"

Regina shrugged. "I guess I hadn't. My thoughts were kind of occupied with something else…" she trailed off, giving him a pointed look.

Robin smirked playfully. "And what might that 'something else' have been?"

Regina gazed into his eyes. Desire was sparking everywhere in them and she was certain that hers appeared the same way. Taking a step to be impossibly closer to him, she reached up and began to slowly loosen the thief's scarf. Slipping it over his head, she said, "I think we both have an idea…but why don't you show me instead."

The challenge was issued. There was no way he was going to back down from it either. Taking a hold of her left hand, he raised it and gently tugged the black glove off. Grasping the other one, he removed her hand from its confines and let the piece of fabric fall to the ground.

Unable to hold out, Robin lurched forward sealed his lips with hers again. His hands helped her to pull of her long coat, letting it land in a heap in the dirt. Breaking off the kiss, he trailed his lips down the side of Regina's neck, hearing her release a breathy moan. His eyes slammed shut at the sound in an attempt to control himself.

One hand came up to tangle in his short locks while the other groped at his forest green t-shirt. It had been an extremely long time since she'd ever felt this kind of carnal passion. While Graham had been able to satisfy her physical needs, they lacked the emotional aspect that Regina had craved. Her relationship with Daniel had never even progressed that far as they were waiting until the wedding night which never came for them.

And quite obviously, Leopold had done nothing for the queen. She was simply there to fulfill _his_ needs, not hers. The man had taken her virginity, her innocence, and it was painful, boring, and—thankfully—fast every time thereafter.

This, on the other hand, was something totally different. Regina had finally connected with her True Love and while Robin didn't officially know it yet, she was certain that he could, at the very least, sense it.

She was abruptly shaken from her thoughts when she felt teeth sink into her neck followed quickly by a soothing tongue. She was positive that he had left a mark, yet she couldn't find it in herself to care just then.

Giving his hair a hard tug, she brought his mouth back to hers as his fingers worked swiftly to unbutton her already revealing blouse. Her own hands unfastened the belt on his pants and tore it from the belt loops. Before she could start on actually unbuttoning his pants, Robin reached around to palm her ass and hoisted her up.

Automatically she jumped slightly and wrapped her long legs around his waist. She then kicked off her shoes, allowing them to fall wherever they landed. He had finished with the buttons on her blouse and had untucked it from the waistband of her pants. This left the two halves of the blouse open to reveal her lacy black bra. Robin walked forward until Regina's back crashed into the trunk of tree.

She grunted at the impact. She could feel the rough bark through the delicate silk of her shirt, but ignored the slight discomfort in favor of the heat that was pooling in the pit of her stomach as Robin ground his pelvis into hers.

She felt his lips attach themselves to her chest, alternating between biting and sucking her nipples through her bra. He laved his tongue over the lacy material, constantly yearning for more.

"Robin," the mayor gasped out. She pushed at his shoulders, causing the thief to straighten. Untangling her legs from around his waist, she let her feet hit the ground at the same time she shrugged off her blouse.

Robin peppered kisses along her collarbone as his hands ran over every edge and strap of her bra. After a moment, Regina realized that he was searching for a way to undo it.

Amusement bubbled up within her and she let out a laugh. "Need some help?"

The man pulled back and looked at her. "No, no, everything's good."

Arching a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, she asked, "You sure?"

"Of course."

"Uh huh," she nodded unconvinced. Shaking her head, she grabbed his calloused hands in her own and placed them on the clasp in the middle of her back. Once she helped him to unhook it, she dropped his hands and added, "I trust you know what to do from here."

"You're a wicked woman, Regina," Robin told her as he slowly slid the straps off her shoulders.

"Not wicked, dear. Evil." She chuckled at her pun and grabbed the hem of Robin's t-shirt, dragging it up over his head, leaving both of their chests naked before one another.

Before they continued, Robin said, "Wait just a second." Going over to the fire that continued to burn, he rummaged through his small knapsack and produced a folded blanket. He strode over to Regina and laid the blanket out on the ground. "If we're going to do this here, then I will not have the Queen lying on the dirt."

Smirking, she responded, "Who's to say that _I_ will be the one lying in the dirt?" Running her hands up and down his heaving chest, Regina took the lead and shoved him down so that he lying on his back on the spread out blanket.

Her knees came to bracket his hips as her hands rested on his abs. She ground herself into him and heard him release a loud groan. He was hard and ready for her, but she wasn't exactly done playing with him yet.

"Stay," she ordered before standing up. Slowly, she unfastened her pants and slid the zipper down. The audible sound of the teeth coming apart echoed in the air around them. She pushed her pants—along with her panties—down her legs, her gaze never leaving Robin's face as she watched his eyes follow the path her clothes had taken. When the clothing pooled around her ankles, she stepped out of the pile and straddled the man's thighs.

Bending her head forward, Regina planted sensual kisses along his hard abs and smiled to herself as she felt the muscles there flutter and jump to her every touch. Upon reaching the waistband of his pants, her fingers deftly undid them. Robin lifted his hips slightly to allow her to remove the offending article of clothing after quickly tossing off his boots. When she palmed his erection through his boxers, he groaned and breathed harshly.

Before Regina knew what was happening, however, Robin had hauled her up his body and rolled them over so that he was the one on top now.

Her back hit the ground with force and she gasped as the thief hovered over. He shucked off his the last piece of clothing that he was wearing lined himself up with her entrance.

"Regina, you have to know that it's been a while for me," he told her quietly. "I may not last long."

"You won't be the only one," she whispered back. And with that he reconnected their lips and pushed into her with one long stroke.

The feeling of being filled nearly overwhelmed Regina. Her back arched sharply as pleasure cascaded throughout her body. He was so thick inside her and when he pulled out, she found herself whimpering until he plunged back in.

The thief set a rapid pace as her legs wound around his waist, changing the depth of his thrusts. Supporting himself with one hand, Robin let the other trail all over her body until it landed on one of her breasts. His fingers quickly found her nipple and tweaked it until she was a panting mess beneath him.

Bringing his mouth to her neck, he set about leaving small marks all along her collarbone. She might kill him in the morning, but he would definitely die a happy man.

Regina's hands—like his—couldn't remain still. One minute they were tangling in his hair and the next, they were clawing at his back. Robin wouldn't be the only one to leave marks on the other for the next day.

Passion and desire swirled between them. The ecstasy they were bringing each other to was like nothing they'd ever experienced before. It was raw yet controlled; frenzied yet calm; hard yet gentle. No matter how much pleasure she was in just then, Regina still needed a little bit more.

"Robin," she moaned. "Faster, harder."

He obliged, speeding up and thrusting into her with more force. Suddenly, he heard Regina let out a loud whine, a noise unlike any he'd ever heard from her before. Thinking that he'd done something wrong, he slowed his pace.

"No!" she nearly shouted. "Please, don't stop. Go faster." Her begging and pleading worked as Robin resumed his earlier speed.

When he heard the strange noise again, he asked, "Regina?"

He was lucky to get a coherent response from her. "God, just keep going. Fuck, Robin, right there. Keep going right there!" she practically sobbed.

Figuring that he must have been hitting a particularly sensitive spot within her that was increasing her pleasure, he concentrated on finding the spot again. Discovering the special area once more, he then pounded right into it over and over, tilting Regina's hips upward in order to create easier access.

Robin could tell that she was close. Her inner walls were beginning to quiver around his manhood and the volume of her moans was steadily getting higher and higher. He was nearly ready to explode as well, but he would attempt to hold off until Regina came first. Unfortunately, he didn't know how much longer he would be able to last.

Moving his hand from her breast to her core, Robin found her clit and began to circle it rapidly with one finger. Unable to stop her hips from canting upwards, she tried to grind her pelvis into his hand, searching for more contact.

Moments later, Regina felt the tension coiling within her snap like a twig as she was thrown head-first into one of the most intense orgasms of her life. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her back arched, leaving the ground below her. Fire filled her veins and the heat from it ran along every nerve ending she had.

Robin jerked his hips once, twice, then moaned her name as he came, emptying himself deep within her. His head fell to her shoulder and he buried his face in her neck, occasionally pecking at the skin there. Both adults were panting and the sweat that coated their bodies was swiftly cooling in the nighttime air, causing them to shiver lightly.

Removing his now softened manhood from her, Robin found the strength to stand up and walk over to the pack by the fire. He pulled out another blanket and covered Regina before crawling beneath the warm fabric.

The mayor raised an eyebrow. "Just how many blankets do you have, thief?"

He gave her a charming smile. "You should always be prepared for whatever temperature may come, my Queen." Reaching behind him, he grabbed his forgotten jacket, balled it up, and laid it under his head to use as a pillow.

Regina rolled over and curled up into Robin's side, resting her head on his shoulder as one of his arms held her close to him.

She had just closed her eyes and was beginning to drift off to sleep when he said, "Sorry about your clothes. They're probably ruined."

He felt her shrug uncaringly. "I have more. And besides," their eyes locked and she smiled. "It was _so_ worth it."

He responded with a grin, suddenly feeling very hopeful for the future.

**A/N: Hoped you all liked it. First time writing Outlaw Queen and I gotta say, it was kind of fun. **


End file.
